


Rescued

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [529]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, very vague implied violence against children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: pomrania askedWhat about Eliot talking to a kid after he's rescued them?(found this on my tumblr and seems I haven't posted it here, whoops!)





	Rescued

Nate would have made a comment.  Sophie would have sighed, and probably fluttered.

But Parker just looked down at where the kid has attached himself to Eliot’s leg, nodded, and disappeared to go harangue Hardison about maybe stopping off at that vault she spotted on their way in.

There’s a thousand people who have now flooded into the building, all of whom officially infinitely more qualified to handle this, but Eliot doesn’t want any of them.  He just shuffled the pair of them over to a desk, hoisted the kid up to sit on the edge, his bare feet swinging in the air.  He’s all messy hair and huge eyes and a collarbone that juts too far out from under his skin for Eliot’s liking.

They came here to take down a corrupt pharma CEO.  What they found will haunt all of them for years.

The kid looked six, but is probably older.  Ten maybe. He tilted his head, mute but inquisitive in the way Parker sometimes was, his bony fingers twisting the hem of his surgical gown in a way reminiscence of Hardison’s endless need to fidget.

Eliot can’t lie and say everything would now be all right.  He can promise one bogey man down, but not all of them.  He smiled, softly, calmly.  “That was kind of scary, wasn’t it.”  A nod.  “Yeah buddy, me too.” Eliot’s nose scrunched up a little, and the kids’ eyes tracked the movement.  “Think I could get a hug?”

The kid weighed too little, but his grip was fierce enough to knock the air out of Eliot’s lungs.

Hardison was waiting in the hall with a hoodie from Lucille draped over one arm.  He dropped it around the kid’s shoulders, unperturbed by the easy way Eliot was already balancing him on his hip.  “I’ve cleared us a quieter exit,” was all he said, turning to lead them to safety.

Eliot waited for the questions to start all the way to the van, the entire ride back home to their current little bolthole, while he tucked the kid in.

“Guys, I…” Eliot began finally, hating the way the quiet was stretching out.

“No name on his file,” Hardison cut in like Eliot hadn’t spoken.  “Been there all his life.  No family.”

Parker’s bit her lip thoughtfully.  “He looks like a Nathan, right?  Doesn’t he look like a Nate?”

Eliot dipped his head so they couldn’t see his smile.  Hardison’s hand was warm on his shoulder.  “Though he followed you home, man, so you’re responsible for cleaning up after him.”

The kid slept through Eliot tackling Hardison to the ground.  That was probably a good sign.


End file.
